


the blinds that cover you

by darkdarling



Series: pull me down [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Bottom Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Daddy Kink, Dom Yoo Kihyun, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Im Changkyun | I.M, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Im Changkyun | I.M, Sub Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Yoo Kihyun, hi welcome to my shame again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdarling/pseuds/darkdarling
Summary: "You're so gorgeous, baby. You deserve a reward, I think."Or, the one where Hoseok is working too hard and Changki devise a plan to tear him away from the studio :)





	the blinds that cover you

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! this fic is technically a continuation of "my body and heart," which is the previous work in this series, but it can also be read separately. i hope you enjoy!

Hoseok falls into himself without even knowing.

 

Minutes of dance practice stretch into hours. A passing glance in the mirror turns into unnecessary scrutiny. The usual exhaustion he feels when staring at his producing equipment doubles, triples, until he trips down the stairs because he’s too tired to hold his head up. The pressure weighs on him until he can’t sleep, until he feels restless even when he’s working. Nothing seems like it’s enough.

 

The others notice, he knows they do. There’s enough intense stares directed his way to let him know that’s the case. Even after Hyunwoo gives him a concerned lecture, he ignores it, content to work even more until he’s satisfied. The issue is, he’s not sure where that point is. He doesn’t know when it stops.

 

So when he leaves the dorm again at seven p.m., and he feels Kihyun looking at him in shock, he shoves down the guilt he feels and keeps his eyes on the floor. As expected, Kihyun doesn’t let him off that easy.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Kihyun asks tiredly. His face is still coated with twelve-hour-old makeup, greasy and smudged. 

 

“The studio,” Hoseok says without turning around.

 

“Why?” Kihyun demands, voice suddenly sharp. Hoseok winces. He knows he doesn’t mean anything by it, that he’s just worried, but it makes his heart sink anyways. “We’ve been recording all day in tropical weather. Can’t it wait until a sane hour?”

 

“I’ll just be gone for a few hours,” Hoseok lies through his teeth. He tries to summon his most convincing smile.

 

“That had better be true,” Kihyun warns. “If you aren’t back here by midnight I’m coming to get you.”

 

“He means it,” Changkyun says from the couch. “Don’t make me call the police on Kihyun hyung.”

 

“As if you don’t have the exact same habits,” Kihyun sighs. Changkyun smiles innocently.

 

“I’ll be back,” Hoseok assures him quietly. “Don’t worry.”

* * *

 

 

He doesn’t keep his promise. When he trudges into his room at five a.m., he sees Kihyun looking at him through their cracked door. He expects a confrontation, or at the very least a reprimanding call of his name, but there’s only silence. Somehow, that feels worse than getting chewed out. 

 

After he’s climbed into bed, though, his phone screen lights up. Cautiously, he peers at the notification.

 

_ you’re doing just fine _

_ you know that we’re all proud of you, right? _

 

The words shouldn’t affect him so much, but they wash over him, warm and welcoming and like home. He feels tears springing to his eyes. He doesn’t know what to say, or how much he should tell Kihyun about it all. So, he locks his screen and sets his phone on the bedside table, turning his back to it. Sleep escapes him again.

* * *

 

 

“Hyung, I have an idea,” Changkyun says to Kihyun a few days later. They’re sitting in their room at night, the dorm long silent. Hoseok’s been gone since six.

 

“What’s that?”  Kihyun’s sitting on his bed across the room, reading a book with his glasses perched on his nose. He doesn’t look up.

 

“I have a way to make hyung stop working.” Kihyun glances at him, surprised.

 

“Which is?” 

 

“You.”

 

“Me?” Kihyun squints at him in confusion.

 

“Well, you and me. You know.” Kihyun blinks.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“You could…” Changkyun licks his lips. “You could persuade him, I bet. If you pulled the Daddy card.” Kihyun frowns.

 

“No.”

 

“Come on, hyung. Maybe it’ll take him out of his weird mood. If there’s a chance, we should try it, right?” Kihyun arches an eyebrow skeptically. It does nothing to help how attractive he looks, even when he’s doing nothing special. Just living and breathing.

 

“We are  _ not _ luring Hoseok home with sex. I don’t want him to feel pressured. It’s not the best situation.”

 

“We’ve been over the rules with him a few times, hyung. If he doesn’t want to do it, he’ll say so. He’s a big boy,” Changkyun says, frustration evident in his tone. Kihyun looks up from his book again, slowly.

 

“Are you arguing with me?” He asks tightly. “I don’t like your tone. Whether Hoseok is involved or not, I  _ can _ punish you. Watch it.” Kihyun’s finally getting riled up, bristling at Changkyun’s disrespect. It only makes him want to do it more, ruffle his feathers until he snaps. An annoyed Kihyun is the best Kihyun. (In bed, anyways.)

 

Changkyun smirks, meeting Kihyun’s gaze. Slowly, he spreads his legs wider. He leans back against the wall, letting his head loll back to expose his throat.

 

“But don’t you want me, hyung?” He questions innocently. Kihyun’s eyes narrow like a shark headed for blood.  _ Good. _

 

“You know the answer to that.” Kihyun’s jaw is clenched. Changkyun can practically smell his self-control stretching thin.

 

“Then take me,” he taunts arrogantly. “Or are you too scared? I’m your toy, aren’t I?”

 

Finally, Kihyun shuts his book. He tosses it to the side and strides to the door, flipping the lock. Changkyun’s skin tingles with anticipation. The older man walks back, stopping right between his parted legs.

 

He reaches out, and wraps a hand around Changkyun’s neck, squeezing lightly. Changkyun goes limp in his grasp, heartbeat going faster by the second. Kihyun’s gaze is amused.

 

“My toy?” Kihyun asks, tilting his head in consideration. “At least you know your place, even if you don’t act like it.” Changkyun breathes shallowly, feeling the slight pressure on his airways. It’s not enough to cut off his oxygen completely, just enough to tease him. Just enough to make him dizzy and stupid.

 

“I’m yours, Daddy,” Changkyun whispers. The strain on his throat causes his voice to crack. “Use me. Please.”

 

“Fine, have it your way,” Kihyun sighs, dropping his hand. “Get on your knees. I’ll give Hoseok something to look at.”

 

* * *

 

Hoseok is in the middle of editing an audio file when his phone buzzes with a message. It breaks his focus, and he opens it in irritation. His mouth goes dry.

 

It’s a picture of Changkyun. Well, his top half. The frame only includes the space between his throat and his waist. The skin of his chest and stomach is covered in painful bruises, blooming yellow and purple and pink. Hoseok can barely breathe. He stares at it in blatant fascination for too long before finally reading the caption.

 

_ Daddy’s in a mood. Care to join? :) _

 

Hoseok’s ashamed of how quickly he shuts down his programs and flees the company building. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel some sort of anticipation, or that he didn’t feel something stirring in his gut at the provocative image. They hadn’t had a scene in so long that it all felt brand new, rushing into him like a tidal wave. The desire for what they had was so overpowering that he could barely think. 

 

He knocks softly on their bedroom door when he returns. 

 

“Come in,” Kihyun calls out. He opens the door, haltingly crossing the threshold. He halfway expects them to be tearing into each other, but Changkyun is sitting up against the wall while Kihyun reads on the bed next to him.

“You made it, hyung.” Changkyun’s pulled his sweatpants back on, but he’s still shirtless. There’s a trail of nasty looking marks down his chest, disappearing under his waistband. Hoseok swears his can still see the imprint of Kihyun’s teeth there, dark and unforgiving.

 

“I did,” he says, a little nervously. 

 

“I bet you’re wondering what’s going on,” Kihyun guesses, putting the paperback on the bedside table. He contemplates Hoseok for a moment.

 

“I am,” he manages, feeling terribly small under his scrutiny. A pleasant warmth is unfurling in his stomach, a loud need to surrender himself to Kihyun and let him do whatever he wants to him. He wants to throw himself at his feet, despite how undignified that would be.

 

“I wanted you back here,” Kihyun says with a mischievous smile. “You’ve been ignoring me, you know. Going to the company and overworking yourself even when I asked you not to. Repeatedly.” Hoseok certainly can’t argue, and he looks at the floor, stomach fluttering uneasily.

 

“Are you…” Hoseok glances at Changkyun, and his marks that must cause him pain whenever he moves. “Are you mad?”

 

“No,” Kihyun assures him, standing up and approaching him. “Of course not, angel. I’m not angry at you. I’m just upset you’re getting hurt, that’s all. Do you understand?” He cups Hoseok’s cheek with his hand, and Hoseok shuts his eyes, leaning into the touch. 

 

“Are you-“ Hoseok’s breath catches, and he feels like his blood’s turned to ice. “Are you going to punish me?”

 

“No,” Kihyun shushes him, combing his fingers through his hair. “Never, baby. You’re always good. I wouldn’t do that to you, and you asked me not to.” Hoseok lets out a relieved sigh, opening his eyes again. Kihyun’s smiling kindly at him. “If you ever feel like you need to stop, you know what to do, right?”

 

“I do,” he says quietly. “Thank you, Daddy.” Kihyun groans under his breath, and yanks him into a kiss. He pushes Hoseok’s jacket off his shoulders, forcing his way into his mouth. Hoseok feels like the ground is spinning beneath him, like if Kihyun gave him a tap, he’d fall over easily. They break apart, only for Kihyun to leave wet kisses up his neck. 

 

“Then take your clothes off,” he whispers, and nips at his ear. “We’ll make you forget about work.” Hoseok nods slowly, and before he knows it, Kihyun’s pulling his shirt over his head, and Changkyun’s yanked his pants and underwear off. They sit him down on Changkyun’s bed. Kihyun kisses him again.

 

“Changkyunnie wanted to ride you. That alright?” Kihyun asks softly, hands caressing his shoulders. Hoseok shivers.

 

“Y-Yeah,” he manages dumbly. “Please.” Changkyun smirks, shoving his sweatpants off of his hips. He’s not wearing boxers underneath. (Of course he’s not.) He straddles Hoseok at once, preparing to seat himself on his already hard cock. Hoseok grabs his hips, ready to protest that he needs to prep himself first, but Changkyun lowers himself down anyways. The feeling of him around his dick is nothing short of amazing. His insides are sopping wet, much to his surprise.

 

“Ah,” Hoseok rasps, resisting the urge to thrust into him, “Changkyunnie, you’ll hurt yourself-“ Changkyun isn’t listening, letting his head drop forward as he moves his hips, fucking himself on Hoseok’s cock. He’s gasping at the feeling, painted nails digging into Hoseok’s thighs and leaving pink lines in their wake.

 

“Don’t worry about him,” Kihyun murmurs in his ear. “He’s still loose from when I fucked him until he was screaming.” He grins at Changkyun, reminding Hoseok of a feral animal. “It doesn’t hurt, right baby?”

 

“Course not, Daddy.” Changkyun’s riding him at an agonizing speed, and Hoseok feels his breath catch in his throat. He can’t stop himself from moaning, holding the maknae’s hips to help steady him. Changkyun’s head falls forward, and he groans, pressing their foreheads together. “Fuck, hyung,” he pants, and Hoseok’s stomach is whirling. He’s sure his grip on Changkyun will leaves bruises. (Not that he would mind.) “You fill me up so good.”

 

“Why don’t you tell your hyung what I did to you, hm? He missed out.” Kihyun’s voice is full of honey, something sly creeping underneath.

 

“Daddy...“ The tips of Changkyun’s ears were turning pink, and his eyes flit to Kihyun. “But-“

 

“Go on,” Kihyun urges, leaving no room for further argument. “This was all your idea, anyway. What did I do to you?” Changkyun hesitates, glancing between them. Despite the filthy actions they’re currently carrying out, Changkyun looks shy for a moment. Kihyun reaches around Hoseok and slaps his inner thigh. The maknae yelps, and his hips stutter. “Talk.” He picks up speed, his whole body flushing.

 

“Daddy-Daddy made me choke on his cock,” Changkyun groans at last. Hoseok curses, at his lewd language and at the wet friction that’s driving him crazy.

 

“You liked that, didn’t you?” Kihyun questions mockingly.

 

“Liked it,” he admits breathlessly. He’s going faster now, and Hoseok is thrusting up into him, breathing harshly into his chest. He remembers distantly that Changkyun gets off on humiliation, on being watched and being degraded. Kihyun’s merely taking full advantage of that.

 

“And what did I do after that?”

 

“Daddy fucked me,” Changkyun whines, “Into the mattress-“

 

“And what did I have to do then?” Kihyun looks satisfied as Changkyun falters, cheeks pink.

 

“Daddy...Daddy gagged me so I wouldn’t wake the others,” Changkyun whimpers. “Said I-Said I never fucking shut up.”  Hoseok is picturing it before he can stop himself. It’s too easy to imagine Changkyun’s muffled screams into the bed, the frame rocking as Kihyun fucks him senseless.

 

“That’s right,” Kihyun laughs. Changkyun claws at Hoseok’s legs to support himself, moving faster with labored breathing.

 

“What a slut,” Kihyun says nonchalantly, something mean glinting in his eyes. Changkyun moans, eyes squeezing shut. Hoseok feels him tighten around his cock. “Getting off on me being mean to you? How pathetic.”

 

“See? I think he likes it,” Kihyun murmurs in Hoseok’s ear, loud enough for Changkyun to hear. Hoseok shivers.

 

“Please,” Changkyun begs, his movements getting sloppier as he gets closer to coming. “Please, be mean Daddy, feels good-“

 

“You’re just my toy, right?” Kihyun says accusingly. “Isn’t that what you said?” Changkyun is practically sobbing.

 

“Daddy, please-“

 

“My baby,” Kihyun coos. “You just love getting used, huh? I bet you’re happy to have my marks on you. I bet you’re happy it hurts.”

 

“Yes,” Changkyun chants, “Yes, yes, Daddy, l-love it-”

 

“Even when I hit you, you thank me,” Kihyun teases. “I’m not even touching you right now and you still want me. You’re so fucking needy.”

 

“Daddy,” Changkyun cries, “Daddy, wanna come, please-“

 

“Go on, then,” Kihyun says darkly. “Come on your hyung’s cock like the dirty boy I know you are.”

 

So Changkyun does, back arching as he moans in that deep voice of his. He’s clenching around Hoseok, and it’s almost enough to bring him to the edge. Almost.

 

Then, Changkyun’s moving off of his lap, with a fleeting touch to his shoulder, and Kihyun is praising him in the gentle voice he always uses post-orgasm. Changkyun mumbles something back, sounding sated. Hoseok does his best not to squirm or complain, blindly reaching for Kihyun behind him. He doesn’t want to be impatient, but-

 

“Hey, baby,” Kihyun chuckles, catching his hand. “Lay back, okay? I’ve got you.” Hoseok nods, his breathing labored. He scooches back to where Changkyun sits, looking sleepy. As he lays down, Kihyun climbs on top of him, smiling adoringly, and immediately he starts working open Hoseok with his fingers. Hoseok feels heat rising to his face, but he doesn’t contain his noises. Kihyun told him long ago not to. He twists on the bed, unsure if he wants more of the sensation or wants to get away because it’s so excruciating. 

 

Kihyun leans down to kiss his neck again, aiming for the sensitive spot that always made his hips kick.

 

“You’re so gorgeous, baby,” Kihyun pants between kisses. “You deserve a reward, I think. You’ve been working so hard.” Hoseok can only whimper in agreement. “Gonna fuck you until I’m the only thing you can remember. I love it when you’re crying from how good I make you feel.”

 

“Please,” he pleads, squirming. “Please, Daddy, need it-”

 

“Shh,” Kihyun whispers. “I’ll take care of you, okay?” He nods again, and just like that, Kihyun’s entering him, building up his pace as he goes. It has Hoseok crying out, nearly sobbing from the pleasure he hasn’t felt in too long. (His fingers, he found, were never quite the same). His whole body grows warm, and weeks of tension in his muscles from stress melt away. It strikes him all of sudden how exhausted he is, inside and out. He slumps back into the mattress, happily letting Kihyun take over. Hoseok’s fading out of reality, babbling incomprehensible mixes of  _ daddy _ and  _ good _ and  _ fuck _ . He’s writhing under Kihyun, muscles spasming from the overstimulation. 

 

“Is it too much?” Kihyun asks him breathlessly.

 

“No,” Hoseok gasps, voice pitching higher. “No, I - S’good, fuck -” Kihyun’s merciless, pounding into him until he can’t even breathe, much less speak. All he can manage is incoherent noises. He scrambles for purchase, and he feels Changkyun take his hands, holding them loosely above his head. It anchors him down, just a little, but everything else is lost.

 

The spiral is sudden, like missing a step on a staircase and finding yourself without ground. Without any signal, Hoseok’s view of the world seems to grow foggy, and he’s slipping a million miles underwater. He finds himself looking at Kihyun through the haze, at his familiar face and figure, and at Changkyun, who’s mouthing at his shoulder. The gratitude rushes through him too fast, making his stomach twist with emotion.

 

Both of them...they were exactly what he needed. They were both the possessors of big hearts. He couldn’t ask for a better maknae, who carried the weight of someone twice his age, or main vocal, who felt it was his duty to protect and care for the ones he loved, no matter the cost to him. Hoseok had been too caught up in his obsession, but they brought him home. Like they always did. He could never repay that.

 

He suddenly feels the need to express that, to thank them, to say something, but he’s so far away. It’s a struggle to get to the surface to communicate. All he can do is cling to Kihyun, using him as an anchor. Everything around him turns to static, and it's a pleasant distance, with no room for worry. He stays there for an amount of time he can't quite judge, until:

 

“Hyung, I don’t think he can hear you.” Changkyun’s voice cuts through abruptly.

 

He’s vaguely aware that Kihyun’s stopped moving inside him, and he whines his complaint, feeling his orgasm fall out of reach.

 

“Don’stop,” he slurs.

 

“Baby?” He hears Kihyun’s voice, but it’s at a distance, like he’s out in the hallway instead of pressed against Hoseok’s chest. “Baby, what’s the matter?” Hoseok registers the question, but his mind turns too slowly for him to provide an answer. He stares up at Kihyun, a knot in his chest. Kihyun seems calm, as always, but he can see the beginnings of panic blooming in his eyes.

 

“Baby?” Kihyun’s hands are shaking when he carefully cups Hoseok’s face. “Baby, color? Are you with me?”

 

Hoseok is jolted out of his reverie by the growing alarm in Kihyun’s voice. He realizes belatedly that tears are leaking out of his eyes, trickling down his cheeks slowly.  _ Oh _ . He’s been crying this whole time.

 

“Green,” he hiccups, plummeting back into reality. “I-I’m okay, I’m sorry-“

 

“No, no, don’t apologize, sweetheart, it’s alright,” Kihyun hurries to assure him. “Take a deep breath, okay?” Hoseok obeys, slowly dragging oxygen into his lungs.

 

“Why are you crying?” Kihyun questions softly. “Does something hurt? Are you scared?”

 

Kihyun’s expression is cracking, and he looks rattled beneath the surface, guilt spilling everywhere. Hoseok knows, if he says yes, he’ll be profoundly upset.

 

He isn’t, though. He isn’t scared; it’s the opposite. He felt so safe that, for a moment, he lost himself completely. It was jarring, but not scary, and it wasn’t Kihyun’s fault in the slightest. He can already feel Kihyun blaming himself - he seems smaller somehow, shoulders drawing in, spine bowing under the weight. He’s desperate to stop it.

 

“It’s okay,” he manages quietly, smiling up at Kihyun. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I just got overwhelmed for a second.” Kihyun nods, but there’s tears lingering in his eyes, threatening to fall.

 

“Are you sure? You don’t have to lie to protect my feelings, okay?”

 

“I wouldn’t,” Hoseok promises with a small smile. “I’m okay. I just need a second.” Kihyun nods again, a bit helplessly.

 

“Take all the time you need, hyung,” Changkyun says reassuringly. He’s been watching the whole exchange with a worried expression, kneeling above Hoseok’s head. It’s quiet for a few moments while Hoseok catches his breath, and his tears slow. Changkyun is holding one of his hands, while Kihyun takes the other.

 

“What are you thinking, sweetheart?” Kihyun asks him tentatively. “I can tell you’ve got something on your mind.”

 

He presses a feather-light kiss to the back of Kihyun’s hand.

 

“I remember now. I wanted to tell you something.” Kihyun and Changkyun exchange a glance.

 

“What is it?” Hoseok inhales deeply, letting his head fall back.

 

“Thank you for coming to get me,” he says finally, squeezing both of their hands. “You know what I mean.” Kihyun softens at once, and he makes a noise of acknowledgement. 

 

“Always, hyung,” Changkyun says from above him. “You push yourself too hard.” The maknae brushes Hoseok’s bangs out of his eyes. “Even when things are already perfect, it’s not enough for you. I know that you need to do that sometimes, maybe, and it’s your way of becoming confident, but a line has to be drawn somewhere. We’ll do it if you won’t.” Hoseok swallows thickly, feeling the tears rising again.

 

“Thank you for that. I owe you.”

 

Kihyun traces Hoseok’s cheekbone with his thumb, looking thoughtful.

 

“You would do the same for us,” Kihyun reminds him. “You  _ have _ done the same for us. When I am becoming obsessed with perfection, and I’m making myself sick, you always find me. You always tell me what I most need to hear. The least I can do is to return the favor in the best way I know how. I can’t promise it’ll always work, or that it’ll magically make everything go away, but I can try...” Kihyun’s breath hitches, and Hoseok knows he’s trying not to cry. “I can try to give you peace. You deserve that.”

 

“And the best way,” Changkyun announces solemnly, “is apparently with your dick.”

 

“Shut up!” Kihyun buries his face in his hands. Hoseok can’t help laughing, even as Kihyun turns pink and furiously tries to grab at the maknae.

 

“What? I’m breaking the tension.” Changkyun smiles beatifically.

 

“You’re being a nuisance,” Kihyun scolds, but there’s still a smile in his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” Hoseok giggles, pressing a kiss to Kihyun’s knuckles. “I heard you.” Kihyun shakes his head, grinning wide.

 

“We love you a lot, you know that?” Hoseok nods shyly. “It’s an honor to look after you, angel. Turn to us when you need to.”

 

“Promise?” Changkyun holds out a pinky, and Hoseok twists his own around it, beaming up at him.

 

“Promise.”

 

“Are you sure you’re alright?” Kihyun asks, brow wrinkled in concern. “We don’t need to keep going if you don’t want to. It’s your call completely.” Hoseok groans, abruptly remembering their situation. They’re all sitting on Changkyun’s bed completely naked, and Kihyun never even pulled out of him.

 

“I didn’t ruin the mood, did I?”

 

“You could never,” Kihyun reassures him. “Do you want to stop?” Hoseok thinks for a moment.

 

“No,” he says determinedly, winding his arms around Kihyun’s hips. “Finish what you started.”

 

Just like that, it’s as if there was no interruption at all. Kihyun lifts his chin, and he’s back to his smooth, unruffled persona.

 

“Still think you can come, baby?” 

 

Kihyun fucks him agonizingly slow, until Hoseok’s clawing at his back with his nails and begging. When he comes, Kihyun holds him in his arms, breathing hard as they both come down from their high. He kisses him, but it’s soft and lazy this time. When he feels sleep coming over him, Changkyun and Kihyun sandwich him between them. Changkyun’s got his arms wrapped around Hoseok, head on his chest, while Kihyun’s flung a bare leg over them both.

 

“No offense, hyung,” Changkyun mumbles, “but Hoseok hyung is much comfier to cuddle with. He’s got all this...muscle as a cushion. Your collarbones almost poked my eye out last time.” He nuzzles against Hoseok’s skin as if to exaggerate his point. Kihyun reaches over and smacks his ass. Changkyun yelps, flinching away.

 

“Hyung, that hurts,” he complains over Hoseok’s laughter. “I’m sore.”

 

“Shouldn’t sass me, then,” Kihyun retorts.

 

“But sassing you is  _ fun _ ,” Changkyun replies mournfully. Kihyun holds up a threatening fist. Hoseok pushes it back down.

 

“We’re sleeping, remember?” He murmurs, and Kihyun grins, patting his arm.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Good night, angel. Good night, demon.”

 

* * *

In the morning, when breakfast is in front of them, Kihyun sits down with Changkyun and Hoseok.

 

"What happened last night," He says in a hushed tone, eyes flitting to the others on the other side of the room. "You know...you know that was subspace, right?" He raises his eyebrows at Hoseok.

 

"Yeah," he responds sheepishly, looking down into his coffee. "I'm embarrassed that I slipped that badly. Usually, it doesn't happen like that."

 

"Don't be, hyung," Changkyun interrupts with a smile, dimples on display. "It was probably because you were really stressed out. It's good to have that release. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

 

"Absolutely," Kihyun agrees, furtively reaching across the table to hold his hand. "It's a natural thing to happen, to slip deeper when you've been really high-strung."

 

"If you say so," Hoseok murmurs shyly.

 

"I do," Kihyun says firmly. "Baby, I need to ask you something." Hoseok looks up at him expectantly. "I think I know the answer, but I just want to check with you. Are you still okay with-" He makes a subtle gesture to the three of them at the table. "-This? Knowing that you could possibly lose control of your mindset, or need to be cared for in that particular way. Changkyun and I have been at this longer than you have, so I would understand if you feel ambushed by this."

 

"Not at all," Hoseok says softly, shaking his head. "It is a little new for me, but it's not scary. I'm still game if you are."

 

"Then," Kihyun whispers, "Do you trust me to look after you, if you find yourself too far gone? Are you okay with being in my hands, or in Changkyun's, even?"

 

"I do." Hoseok squeezes Kihyun's hand tight. "From the beginning, I trusted you with everything. I believe that you'll catch me. I'm with you both, one hundred percent." The smile Kihyun gives him is blinding.

 

"In that case, so am I." Changkyun places his hand over theirs.

 

"Let's look after each other, then. Let's do this."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to leave a comment~ thanks for reading <3
> 
> find me on twitter - @lunatic_yoongi or scream in my cc inbox @stardust39 
> 
> also, my main ao3 account where i post less filthy things is scepterofstardust so feel free to check out my mx fics there as well <3


End file.
